The Fourth God
by AWOL Gamer89
Summary: A Mianite fanfic about how Ianite became a god,and a surprise god will appear. IaniteXOC


?The Fourth God?  
CH 1 Destiny My story is one that will be told for ages,among young and old,between deaf and sightless. My story is one of gods and men,monsters and creatures. My story is of the fall of many and the rise story is of my life,my story is of my death.I am Trianite,God of magic and kindness.

I sat there watching her,sleeping as if there were no worries;no danger,but we both knew that was a lie."Hey,you guy's up here?" Gerome,a good friend of ours,had come to our treehouse to talk,"Yeah,but Ianite is still sleeping." I replied to the black haired boy who was wearing his favourite made his way to Ianite's room to the left of the kitchen."Dude,why is Ianite still sleeping?" Gerome asked me as I got up to greet him,"Well she was out all night mining for some magi-ore." I said with a small smile while escorting Gerome to the couch in the sat down and took a cookie out of his bag,Gerome was known best for his ability to eat only cookies and stay healthy, well what most people knew him for."Do you want coffee with that?Or tea?" I chuckled as I said that,knowing that Gerome would give a reason why cookies were better without coffee."If you're making I'll have." Me and Gerome knew that voice anywhere, Ianite,she had woken up so quietly that Blu,my wolf pup,had not heard her."Well I guess that we can go soon,now that you're awake." Gerome said to Ianite as I made coffee for her myself."Thanks again for the magi-ore Ianite, I really needed it to complete my experiment." I said with a smile,"Well,it gave me a chance to find diamonds,so I should be thanking you,Tristan" Ianite said while browsing for food in the fridge.I had finished making coffee and the three of us had sat down for a bit before leaving to get supplies from the village of Eleti .The first thing we needed was food,the butcher nearby was expensive, yet had no problem giving us a second thing we needed was armour,thankfully our friend Tamara worked with the smith and was able to get us each iron we needed tools,like pickaxes and swords,and the only place we could get those were from the trading caravans that pass through Eleti ."That will be 5 Emeralds,or 13 gold ingots." The trader said as Gerome took out 3 gold ingots,Ianite then took out 2 ,and I took out 4 ingots."Can we pay you later,'cause we are a few short." I asked hoping we would be able to receive the tools,"No,pay now or leave!" He looked at me with a frustrated expression,"Well we can leave a sword here and pay for three picks and two swords."

"What!?Why would we do that!?" Ianite said in shock,Gerome looked as shocked as Ianite but didn't say anything about the situation,"Remember my magic." I whispered to them,magic was illegal and you would be executed for using it,"Do you really think that your magic will work?" Gerome asked in a scared tone of voice. "Well maybe some spells" I replied knowing just how the situation was tensing up between the three of us,"Well 'some spells' is not enough." Ianite said doubting my spells,"Hypotosis Illutionis." As soon as I spoke the caravan trader got up and handed us the tools."Not enough,right." I laughed and walked left the city to start our mission,we had gotten far enough to speak about magic,"By the way,I didn't know if my spell would have worked back by the trading caravans." I said while scratching my head "WHAT!TRISTAN!" Ianite shouted out so loud that Blu whimpered and covered her ears."Just be happy that you won't be getting a full-fronted screaming from her." I whispered to Blu,"And if it didn't work we would have been put to execution." Gerome said calmly whilst eating a argued a bit about me not using my magic from here on out,I thought that it was going to be useful while Ianite and Gerome thought that something could go wrong."Alright it is settled,no magic shall be used whilst on this adventure." Gerome said as we walked by the old hunting grounds, the old field wasn't used anymore due to the fact that it had gotten way to dangerous to get tried to walk past most traps,sometimes we would slip into a hole or trip over some activated animal traps,"Could we spee-aaaahhh!" Half way through his sentence Gerome slipped an fell into a deep hole,"-oof,ouch." We could hear Gerome hit the ground below hard,probably so hard that he could of hurt himself badly."Need some help?" I asked sarcastically,Ianite was giggling non-stop whilst Gerome stood up and dusted himself off."Very funny T,now get me out of here." Gerome was now making sure he had not hurt himself,"How must we do that?" Ianite had asked while I was looking through my spell book."We don't have rope so we might have to find some you have sheers?" Ianite asked Gerome and me,knowing we didn't I walked towards the hole while holding my spell book open on a teleportation spell,"Hold on,Kilashren Teleportionate." As I spoke Gerome had disintegrated and reappeared next to me."Wow,you broke our rule." Gerome said in shock as smiled that another spell had worked,"Wait what did you make with the magi-ore?" Ianite asked me,because magi-ore could be made into many objects and that is the only way it was able to be used,I rolled up my jacket sleeve to revael a scar on my arm."I didn't make it into anything,I put it into my bloodstream." I said as Gerome and Ianite were dumbfounded at the glowing scar,"Why,would you do that?" Gerome and Ianite said in unison, it was time to tell them my secret,"My mother went missing when I was younger,and recently I found a book addressed to me which holds the coordinates to a dragon dragons died out with magic and it also reveals that my mother used magic to hide the egg." I pulled out the book and turned to the page with the coordinates.

CH 2 Ender Problems 


End file.
